Translating the Why WAIT Toolkit for Primary Care Practice will adapt the behavioral intervention component of the Why WAIT program and evaluate the feasibility of implementing it in primary care practices. The primary goal is to translate one component of the current and highly successful Why WAIT program into a model that can be widely disseminated to the primary care setting, where more than 85% of patients with diabetes receive their health care in the US and to evaluate the feasibility of implementing the adapted program in that setting. The specific aims are: Aim 1 Program Adaptation: Translate the behavioral therapy component of the successful Why WAIT program to primary care practices (PCP) with appropriate delivery approaches and messaging for both patients and providers. Aim 2 Feasibility assessment: Evaluate the feasibility of implementing the adapted component in primary care setting through program evaluation and qualitative research with providers and patients. Aim 3 Design of randomized trial for full scale evaluation: Finalize study design of the randomized controlled trial and recruit sufficient primary care practice sites for a randomized controlled trial of the fully adapted Why WAIT program Upon successful completion of the proposed objectives, we will be in a position adapt the entire program and to fully test it using a rigorous cluster randomized trial that maximizes generalizabity and minimizes bias. The innovative combination of interpersonal contact with media based support will result in a Why WAIT program that will be a extremely useful for PCPs, operating within known constraints, such as time and resources. The qualitative in-depth discussion with PCPs and diabetes patients, will inform the translation of the Why WAIT program to address the needs and obstacles faced by this audience. This will result in a program that will be used effectively by PCPs to reach a larger proportion of the diabetes population and will have a greater Public Health impact through weight reduction and diabetes management than programs located in specialty clinics. The final result of this effort will increase the opportunities to provide the tools to patients to manage their disease and thereby to reduce the mortality and morbidity consequences of T2DM.